The present invention relates generally to the field of polishing fixtures for holding fiber optic cables during the polishing process.
Fiber optic connectors generally include a cylindrical ferrule containing an optical fiber. A tip of the fiber is exposed at an end face of the ferrule. To enhance signal quality, it is desirable to polish the end face of ferrule. During the polishing process, the ferrule is commonly held in a fixture, and the end face is pressed against a rotating polishing wheel or disk. An example of a fixture for use in polishing fiber optic connectors is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/400,334, filed Sep. 21, 1999, which application is incorporated herein by reference.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a device for holding fiber optic connectors having ferrules containing optical fibers, the device including a clamp having a nest sized to hold a ferrule. The nest includes a moveable portion moveable between a first position where the nest is sized to receive the ferrule and a second position where the nest is sized to clamp the ferrule. The moveable portion is biased toward the second, clamped position.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.